In the chemical industry, continuous reactors are often used to efficiently produce desired chemical substances. The known continuous reactors are a tubular reactor in which a reaction takes place while fluids flow in tubes, and a continuous tank reactor in which a plurality of stirred tanks is connected and fluids are stirred in each reaction tank to react.
Regarding the tubular reactor, for example, as disclosed in JP 2009-279468 A, many small tubular reactors have been developed. Such a tubular reactor is called a microreactor.
When a batch type reaction is conducted, for example, a plate having a plurality of small holes called microwells as illustrated in FIG. 12 of JP 2011-500025 A is used. The plate illustrated in FIG. 12 of JP 2011-500025 A is used for amplifying genes by PCR (Polymerase Chain Reaction).